Breakfast cereals are a major component of the western daily diet. It is a $13 billion per year market in the U.S. (projected for 1996) and has been one of the fastest growing segments of the food industry in Europe and some developing countries. Most cultures appreciate the taste and the texture, as well as the nutritional value, which is imparted by such foods. However, in many cases of developing countries, as well as in some of the specialty markets such as the Armed Forces, there is no easy access to liquid milk. Due to this lack of availability of milk, as well as other considerations, such as some groups' intolerance to lactose coupled with the impossibility in some developing countries of obtaining and storing liquid milk at all times within the household, or at the place of consumption, the consumption of the cereal is avoided and sometimes diminished to non-existence.